Misaki Candid Moment
by sugabears
Summary: I got this idea from a prompt at the LiveJournal Junjou Romantica Kink Meme. Does Misaki really find Usagi-san attractive? What happens when Usagi-san leaves for the evening and Misaki is left alone with thoughts of his mighty landlord?


Aikawa-san had come over and picked Usagi up for a special dinner the publishing company was hosting and Misaki currently found himself alone in he Penthouse.

"Ah! Finally, some peace to enjoy my new manga!" Misaki sighed as he flopped down on his bed. As he thumbed through the pages he sighed again, remembering the struggle he and Aikawa had to get Usagi to get dressed and leave the house.

"Misaki-kun, pick out something nice for him to wear since he won't do it himself!" said an exasperated Aikawa as she closed the door and headed back downstairs.

Come on Usagi-san, it won't be that bad. It's just dinner. You won't have to make a speech or anything."

"I can eat here," came his sulkyreply.

"Honestlt…" Misaki murmured to himself, shaking his head as he rummaged through Usagi-san's closet.

Misaki pulled out a black suit coat and pants and a white dress shirt. He wasn't sure what the protocol for company dinners was, but he figured you couldn't go wrong with the basics. Now, a tie…

Usagi had many to choose from, ranging from bright red to deep violet, some with stripes and some checkered patterns.

"Hmm…" Misaki was examining two ties, holding them up to his throat and looking at his reflection in the mirror, imaging himself with gray hair and blue eyes. Deep, piercing blue eyes… then he noticed another tie in the closet, one a very similar shade to what he was just imagining. He took the tie off the rack and examined it. It really was nearly the same shade as Usagi-san's eyes…

"Here Usagi-san, put this on," Misaki said, handing he clothes he had picked out over to Usagi-san.

"Fine, I'll go. But I won't be staying long. I want to be back early because you have school in the morning Misaki," he said, loosening his standard yellow tie and unbuttoning his vest.

"What does that have to do with… Baka Usagi!" Misaki yelled and slammed the door behind him. He heard a faint chuckle from inside the room as he thumped down the stairs.

Usagi descended the stairs a few minutes later and Aikawa jumped up from the couch.

"Sensei, you're ready! The car is ready for us downstairs. Wow, you look great! Good job Misaki-kun!"

But Misaki barely heard her. He was fascinated by the image of Usagi-san coming down the stairs. There was just something about him, dressed in his best evening jacket, that cool air he always exuded seemed stronger than usual, and his eyes… They just seemed to Pop! Helped thanks to the tie he had picked out for him.

"Misaki, is something wrong?" Usagi asked as he and Aikawa headed towards the door.

"Hmm? Oh! Ah, no! No, ha-have a good time!" Misaki called, coming out of his reverie. He waved good-bye to them, still trying to realize why he couldn't stop staring at Usagi-san that way.

Misaki shook his head again and went back to his comic book.

_I mean, I've seen Usagi-san dressed up before, that was nothing new. Come on! …That blue tie really did bring out his eyes though. And that jacket, it must be new, I've never noticed how broad Usagi's shoulders were before and…_

Misaki's hand inched down towards his crotch and rubbed his growing erection. "Ahh…"

_He couldn't believe it! He, Takahashi Misaki, was getting an erection from thinking about that pain-in-the-ass Usagi! What the hell?! He refused to think it was because he was actually _attracted _to Usagi-san. No! He-he was just stressed from school. Yeah! That was it! He had a bid test coming up soon and he had been stressing over it the past couple days, spending extra tie in the library with Sumi-senpai studying and now he just needed a release and Usagi-san was the last person he'd seen today and… Oh crap!_

He couldn't deny it, not even to himself. Usagi-san was a good-looking guy and they were lovers.

_I mean, why not? I'm a healthy guy. I can have fantasies, right? I can fantasize about my b-boyfriend, right? His long, lean frame… his big, strong hands. Breathing on my neck and whispering to me…_

Misaki's hand went back to his pants and rubbed slightly. Then he pulled them down along with his boxers and grasped himself. He began pumping, closing his eyes and imagining it was Usagi-san's hands on him.

While Misaki was lost in his pleasure, Usagi returned home. He threw his coat down on the couch and headed upstairs. He hadn't been gone very long, but it was long enough for him. Time to get back to his Misaki! But where was Misaki? He wasn't on the main floor and he couldn't hear any noises. _Maybe he went to bed already?_

He walked towards Misaki's room and paused with his hand on the doorknob. Was that- breathing? Heavy breathing? _What was Misaki up too?_

He quietly opened the door and peeked inside. The sight that met him shocked him, to say the least. Here was Misaki lying on the bed, pants down around his hips, eyes closed with a look of pure pleasure on his face as he masturbated.

He didn't know Misaki did this. I mean, he always seems so innocent and naïve. Who would've thought Misaki got his kicks when he left the house.

He continued watching Misaki, getting a little turned on as he did, watching his face, as his eyes closed tighter and his mouth opened a bit further. His hand sped up and Misaki moaned, causing Usagi's own cock to grow a bit harder.

"Ahh! Usagi!" cried Misaki as his hips bucked and his hand slowed, basking in his orgasm. Usagi quickly looked up at his face thinking Misaki had finally noticed his presence, but his eyes were still closed as he laid there on the bed, chest rising and falling more slowly as he came down from his high. And then Usagi realized it… Misaki had been fantasizing about him!

He smirked and headed towards the bed.

"That was quite a show Misaki. I wonder if I can make you cum again?"

Misaki opened his eyes and quickly sat up. He watched, horror-struck, as the Great Lord Usami-san came towards him with an evil smirk on his face and a gleam in his eye. Misaki backed away onto the bed, _but he really did have nice eyes…_

The End.


End file.
